cartooncharactersfandomcom-20200214-history
Daolon Wong (Jackie Chan Adventures)
Daolon Wong is an exceptionally powerful wizard and Dark Chi master bent on acquiring more power and spreading evil. He is introduced as a recurring villain in the later half of the stand-alone episodes of Season 2, and acts as the main antagonist in Season 3. Appearance Daolon Wong is a scrawny elderly man with pale skin, long grey hair and long nails. He wears a black robe with pointed shoulders, and a teal-blue shirt beneath covering his torso and upper arms with black clothing on his forearms. While his feet are often hidden under his long robe, he does wear blue shoes. Daolon has heterochromia; teal-blue on the right, dark yellow on the left. He also has two facial tattoos, one of them also appears on his Dark Chi Warriors. Ratso once mistook him for the drummer from KISS. Daolon Wong's appearance slightly changes in season 3. His clothes are darker in color and his hair has a black outline. Personality Daolon Wong's most prominent trait is his devotion to uphold the darkness in the balance between good and evil. He takes pride in his status as "the most malevolent of dark chi masters" and a member of the Forces of Darkness, and is shown to be willing to kill to advance his goals, like he shows by intending several times to kill innocent animals and confirming to have killed Chi Master Fong at some point. However, he does value upholding bargains with other Dark Forces and is genuinely shocked when Shendu reverses their agreement that included Wong gaining the power of Combustion for resurrecting the Demon Sorcerer (he even refers to Shendu as his "brother in darkness"). Unlike many other villains who are motivated by their own self-interest, Daolon's evil actions are based almost entirely on perpetuating a common cause rather than just for his own sake. Wong is also highly confident of his abilities and knowledge to the point of condescendingness. After he's stripped of his powers, he retains confidence in his remaining little abilities. Most of his defeats are the result of humiliating (and in hindsight almost random, unpredictable and even downright miraculous in some cases) circumstances, courtesy of the Chan Clan's meddling or via other underestimated factors and values. Examples of this include Tohru not being the Chosen One, making his assault on the Ben-Shui Temple both fruitless and a major hinderance because he has since then been unable to return thanks to Uncle's magic; Jade using a growth potion on herself to effortlessly defeat his flunkies by simply stomping on them; Jade possessing the powers of the Talismans, making the ones he got mere pieces of rock thanks to a freak accident in Section 13's defense system; Jackie Chan blowing up the Talismans and setting off the plot for the third season; only having the Yin of the Tiger Sasha; the power of Astral Projection being taken from him while he was in the astral plane and then Uncle applying a finishing spell to him to keep Wong from returning to his body for some time; Shendu betraying him and stealing his already acquired Talisman powers; being locked out of Santa Claus' house by elf magic and possibly the most bizarre of all was personally being headbutted by one of Santa Claus's Reindeer. While highly vindictive, Wong focuses his antagonism primarily towards Uncle and secondarily towards Jackie and the others. Uncle's position as a light chi wizard and an apprentice of Chi Master Fong makes Wong regard him as his primary foe and the leading force of the Chans who can oppose him only with Uncle's guidance. Regardless of that, the dark wizard arrogantly views Uncle as a novice when compared to himself. He has as low opinion of many others, such as Valmont and the Monkey King. However, he talks to Shendu respectfully when he first contacts the Demon Sorcerer of Fire, addressing him as "Lord Shendu" and "brother of darkness", but changes his attitude toward the dragon after being betrayed and agrees to reveal Lo Pei's sealing spell after he's stripped of his powers and arrested, albeit only after some playing on his desire for revenge. Wong proves to be a harsher taskmaster towards the Enforcers than Valmont, Shendu, Tarakudo or Drago. After his original Dark Chi Warriors are imprisoned, he merely enslaves the Enforcers as replacements, expecting the same obedience from them as from the original warriors, addressing them as his old warriors and lashing out at them both verbally and violently. In Sheep In, Sheep Out, Ratso reveals that Wong turned him into an ottoman for bringing Daolon the wrong tea. In the same episode, Wong gets fed up with the Enforcers' incompetence, stores them in an empty dimension and replaces them with the Ninja Khan, but goes back to using the Enforcers at the end of the episode. Wong also considers himself not as the Enforcers' boss, but master. At one point Wong mangles the enforcer's bodies for speaking out of turn. When Hak Foo appears and effortlessly defeats the Enforcers, Wong is impressed and makes the Black Tiger his new warrior. However, his high opinion on Hak Foo ceases as soon as Hak Foo's success rate ends, leading Wong to place blame on him as much as on the other Enforcers. Wong seems to have a fondness of dramatics and gloating, indulging in them especially when victory seems evident (though this tends to blow in his face). He also appears to be rather charismatic and a good actor when the need arises, infiltrating the Ben-Shui Temple and getting released from prison "for good behavior" in what appears to be under a year or possibly even in a few months, given the gap between the third season's finale and his last appearance. (Lack of evidence and knowledge in regards to his actions may have played a factor in his release, or even high connections that have yet to be laborated on.) History Season 2 When it is was thought that Tohru is the famed Chosen One, Daolon Wong set out to make sure that he never attains his powers. But Jackie's martial skills and Uncle's magic made it impossible for his Dark Chi warriors to get to Tohru. Deciding to take matters into his own hands, Wong infiltrated the Holy Sanctuary, using his magic to summon his warriors from inside, as the magic prevented them from getting from outside. Wong fought Uncle in a magic duel, revealing that he was the Dark Chi Wizard who defeated Fong, who was Uncle's teacher. But it soon becomes apparent that Tohru is not the Chosen One. Wong swore that when the true Chosen One was found, he would be there. Uncle also swore so and banished him from the temple. Later, Wong sensed that the Talismans of Shendu were near, so he sent his warriors to fetch them. When they were brought to him, he found they were powerless, and when he interrogated the Chans for the real location of the magic, he saw the powers had been transferred to Jade. He paralyzed and kidnapped her, and he then tried to absorb the powers from her. The others arrived in time to save her, and while the warriors were fought, Uncle cast a spell to transfer the magic back into the talismans and pass the paralysis spell to Daolon Wong. Wong later sought out the idol of the Three Wise Monkeys, which could summon magic to render sight, speech and hearing impossible. His first victims were Tohru, Jackie and Jade. When he levitated the idol to a Chinese village, he soon found out that he also required the presence of good chi to release the magic. Though he succeeded in inflicting the curse to others, he was defeated and was afflicted by all three disabilities. Season 3 Wong arrived in San Francisco in search of the Twelve Talismans. He attempted to steal them from Section 13 himself, only for his warriors to be sealed inside the Urn of Wei Cheing just before the talismans were destroyed by a laser blast, thanks to Jackie Chan. Luckily, Wong knew that the powers would not disappear, but would go to a noble host: 12 noble animals situated around the globe who received the Talisman Powers. He forcibly turned the Enforcers (Finn, Ratso and Chow) into his new Dark Chi Warriors to hunt down and retrieve the noble animals for their new master. Unfortunately, even with the later assistance of a similarly-transformed Hak Foo, Wong only managed to obtain the Pig and Rooster powers, and the Chans brought the other nine animals to Section 13. (For a little while, he obtained the sheep talisman power until Uncle found him and removed it from him). Alongside his quest for the Talisman powers, Daolon Wong also almost ruined Christmas when he attempted to steal the potent good chi of Santa Claus, only to be thwarted by the J-Team and Santa's reindeer. However, the Dragon power had not appeared yet because there was no dragon present in this realm for the power of combustion to inhabit. Wong consulted Shendu and agreed to resurrect and create an earthly body for him in exchange for his rightful power. However, once Shendu was back in physical form, he betrayed Wong, stealing the power of Combustion just before Wong could receive it. Wong retaliated by threatening to destroy him with the Pig and Rooster powers, but Shendu stole those too. Wong then proceeded to summon his four Dark Chi warriors and enhanced them with warrior armor to ready them for his revenge attack against Shendu. However, Uncle, as well as Section 13, intervened before Wong could do anything and disempowered him and his warriors by clouding his scepter in good chi. Uncle then convinced Wong to use his knowledge to help defeat Shendu in order to enact his revenge on the dragon. Daolon Wong was then arrested along with his former warriors and taken to prison. Season 4 In prison, Wong used an assortment of ingredients to conjure up the Shadowkhan so that they could help him and the Enforcers escape, only to awaken Tarakudo who then broke out of building with the Enforcers in hand, leaving Wong behind. It is likely that Section 13 placed Daolon Wong in prison on false charges somewhere along the line of theft or terrorism given the general public and government's lack of knowledge, understanding or even believing in magic. Either way Daolon either had some sort of connection in the government that allowed him to have his charges rectified or lack of any actual concrete evidence had forced the law to take into consideration the lack of knowledge on what he actually did to get arrested in the first place as he was later released for "good behavior" and sought the Deja Vu Stone, which would allow him to change his past defeats. Jack and Uncle were alerted to this and chased after him to an unspecific location only to find that Daolon Wong already had the stone in his possession and was about to use it when Jackie knocked it out of his hand, which left them trapped in different points in time. Wong found out about Jackie's portal travels after Jackie landed where he was (presumably some point in his own past on a snowy place freezing, which may or may not have been his first defeat at the hands of Uncle in the Mountains), but when Wong tried to also travel through the portals, landing him to a place in Jackie's history: searching for the Pig Talisman in Bavaria which was in close proximity to the Pig talisman (inbetween the pig anamatron's simbles). Jackie noticed this and then noticed Daolon's attempts to seize the stone and escape to the present, while those from the past (Hak Fu, Tohru and Jade) questioned who he was and what the stone they were both after was as in this point in time they were after the Pig Talisman. Jackie once again defeated Daolon and asked the stone to take him back to the beginning, but ended up at the beginning of his adventures in Uncle's shop on the day that Jade arrived. Daolon Wong traveled with Jackie (due to him having grabbed the Stone and Jackie's hands at the last second) and here he arrived in Uncle's shop at the time of the first episode. He was last seen being dragged away by the past versions of the Enforcers after Jackie claimed he had the shield they wanted. Powers and Abilities Daolon Wong claims to have defeated (killed) Uncle's sensei in Chi Wizarding, but given his lack of knowledge on some of Uncle's more powerful spells leads to the assumption that Daolon either killed the Wizard when he was weak, asleep or did some other dirty tactic before taking his life. Though Uncle vouches for his power, Daolon's constant defeats at the hand of the wizard seem to indicate that Uncle overestimates Daolon's actual powers. None the less, he is a powerful wizard with access to a great amount of magic, and knowledge that far surpasses Uncle in regards to more foreign and ancient spells. He even had knowledge of Tarakudo when Uncle had believed Oni to be a fairytale at best. He was responsible for providing Uncle with the original spell that Lo Pei defeated Shendu with and was able to conjure up control of the Shadow Khan in Shendu's vacancy. He was also able to recognize portal magic and reopen it with only a finger to chase after the Deja Vu Stone and identify the Talismans of Shendu from a simple sight and was already aware of their abilities when it took Uncle long hours of research and trail-and-error test runs in order to understand the fullscope of their secrets. Daolon Wong possessed both Rooster and Pig Talismans for most of season three, both he used to great effect and often at the same time. He also briefly possessed the Sheep Talisman power and was skilled enough to keep others in astral mode from returning to their bodies. One of Daolon's favored techniques for immobilizing his opponents: when he feels the need or is annoyed by them, he will soften the ground under their feet, and when they have sunk up to their necks, he hardens the surface again and traps them. This can be done on seemingly any surface such as pavement or cement of the city and the natural soil of China. Even in a large mystic artifact such as the three monkeys without signs of damaging or affecting its magic. Aside from this, he also is prone to firing offensive energy blasts from his staff. The magnitude of damage from these blasts varies from time to time though. Some occasions he is shown dealing enemies little to no injury by blasting them, whereas on one occasion he's shown breaking open a steel vault door. Daolon is also capable of reversing one's age as he did with Valmont, transforming the Monkey King back into puppet form with ease, creating large protective barriors that could only be shut down with a chi spell, preforming and identifying several aspects of magic such as stone magic, can preform acts of telekinesis without the Rooster Talisman, preforming a highly complex and time-consuming demonic rebirth ritual to revive Shendu and conjure up armor for his enforcers for their final confrontation against Shendu (which never happened). Daolon can also teleport in a puff of smoke by a mere wave of his staff. However, it seems that this only allows him to teleport limited distances, as he is seen riding a freighter to travel to San Francisco and had his Dark Chi Warriors drive him to Las Vegas in a car. Additionally, Uncle was accompanied by entire SWAT team when confronting Daolon at his fortress to cast the spell to disenchant him. This indicates the level of threat Wong and his Warriors pose. The source of Daolon's dark Chi Magic appears to be his small staff which resembles a hollowed out tree root with a blue and purple swirl pattern inside like a vortex. It can detect several different types of magic, including the talismans, and is what he uses as the focus for his spells as opposed to using Blowfish and lizard mummies or severed shriveled tentacles like Uncle and Tohru. However when he became disarmed he attempted to use other objects in his arsenal (a skull, a potion and a statue), which were comically tossed aside by Uncle's signature two finger flick. Daolon Wong uses a specific spell to extract powers and chi. This involves some chanting and causes his palms to spurt inhuman mouths that absorb the energy if the subject is in a close proximity. These mouths do function somewhat like real mouths, in that Jackie was able to stop Daolon from extracting the Ox power by chucking dirt into one of his hands, causing the mouth on it to cough. To aid Daolon in his goals and escapades, he has three foot soldier-like dark-chi creatures called Gan, Ren and Chui who do most of his dirty work. It is unknown if Daolon created them himself or got them from another source, or like the Dark Hand in Season three enspelled willing servants into his ranks. Though only foot soldiers in regards to any actual rank that Daolon could provide, they are extremely powerful and have been able to overwhelm Jackie Chan, each in a one-on-one battle in the Chosen One. However, they seem to be incapable of improving their skillset as Jackie was shown to be able to defeat them in later episodes. Daolon lost them at the beginning of Season three when Uncle trapped them in the Urn of Wei Chieng. Thus he was forced to draft the Dark hand thugs into replacing his lost assets. Later he did the same with Hak Foo. He can also summon a building-sized Ogre, but only did so once, indicating that he can only do so under certain circumstances or requires to make a sacrifice to do so. Physically Daolon appears to be rather weak and frail judging from his body shape and the fact that he is unable to hold his own in a physical fight, being practically defenseless without his magic; though he seems to be at least capable of some rudimentary feats such as holding onto moving gears with only one hand and is durable enough to survive and stay conscious after being kicked by Jackie Chan. He was fast enough to get up and rush over to Jackie holding the Deja Vu Stone within an incredibly short amount of time, and could take a blast from Mordecai's heat beam eyes, withstand being squashed by Tohru and get hit by one of Santa's reindeer without any severe injury. Due to his resilience, it's possible Daolon may have some magical enhancements. At the end of season three, Daolon lost most of his abilities and was put into custody where his attempts at escape could only backfire on him before his release. Trivia * Daolon Wong is the only main antagonist who does not use any physical attacks or utilize martial arts. * Daolon Wong is voiced by James Hong, who is known to have portrayed another evil wizard known as Lo Pan in Big Trouble in Little China. * The appearance of Daolon Wong's staff is noticeably different in season 3 than it is in season 2, having a significant curvature near its power source in the former. Seeing as his staff appeared to have been damaged in The Good, the Bad, the Blind, the Deaf and the Mute, it's possible that he got a new one by season 3. * When Jade passes through Daolon Wong as an astral spirit in Sheep In, Sheep Out, his inside is shown to be filled with screaming spirits of unknown origin. * Daolon Wong is the only major antagonist whose ultimate fate is unknown-while Drago and the Demon Sorcerers were trapped in the Netherworld and Tarakudo was trapped in his Oni Mask along with all his minions, it is unknown what became of Wong after his capture by the Dark Hand in the past. * While Daolon's age is not stated, he implies that he is at least younger than Uncle due to him constantly insulting him for his old age, even though Daolon appears in the same age bracket. * Like other characters, Daolon's power is portrayed inconsistently. In Little Valmont, Big Jade, Daolon puts in the same amount of effort to immobilize Uncle as he does to Wong, yet in the next episode Daolon immobilizes Hak Foo with ease. Category:2000s Category:Villains Category:Jackie Chan Adventures